Naomi Misora
by pearlzandlace012
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life with her husband. Too bad Kira ruined it all.


She looked across the table at her fiancee, studying his features. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but that's alright, she told herself. Naomi wasn't the type of girl who always needed to know everything all the time. In fact, she often _didn't_ know things, and she was fine with it.

What an odd quality in a FBI agent.

Ever since the Kira case had come up, Naomi had been a bit more on edge. She wasn't actively working on any case at the moment, and she just wanted to settle down with her fiancee, Raye Penber. But, unlike herself, Raye was working on a case. The _Kira_ case, of all things. He was in charge of tailing one of the suspects, a seventeen-year-old student by the name of Light Yagami.

"How was your day?" she asked Raye, trying to sound nonchalant whilst still getting the answers she wanted. She wanted an answer more than just, "Fine", but she couldn't bring herself to ask a more specific question. That just wasn't her personality. She wasn't in charge of interrogating suspects, she just brought them in.

"It...it was alright," Raye answered, but he knew she wanted more. He just didn't want to worry her.

"Are you getting closer on the Kira case?" she said, pushing further.

"I'm in charge of twelve suspects, with my main focus on Light Yagami. I doubt that any of the people I'm tailing are actually Kira, though. Of course, I could be fooled, but as far as I can see, all twelve live horribly boring lives."

Naomi secretly breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it wasn't smart to get comfortable, and she knew what marrying a fellow FBI agent would entail, but it was still nerve-racking. And she was a relatively calm girl.

 **-0-**

One day, Raye didn't come home. She waited up half the night for him, and he never returned. She knew he'd be focusing mainly on one suspect that day, but she didn't know what they were doing, or where they were going.

 _Stay calm,_ she told herself. _He might just be wrapped up in the case._

The next day, however, Naomi turned on the news. Apparently there'd been a bus-jacking on the way to Space Land. She knew it was unlikely for Raye to be involved in this, but her eyes widened as she found out that the criminal had been killed. It was impossible. He hadn't died of a heart attack...but maybe Kira could kill using means other than heart attacks.

Raye Penber never returned home.

 **-0-**

Naomi knew what she had to do. She had to avenge her deceased lover, and the only way she could do that was to take down Kira. Although it wasn't specified that Kira had killed him, she knew he had. Kira had been on that bus, and he had killed her fiancee.

She hadn't worked on a case, especially not one as difficult and complex as the Kira case, in a long while. She may be rusty, but she was determined. Whereas the other detectives and policemen worked because they had to, Naomi was driven by a personal agenda.

The problem was, however, she wasn't exactly sure who Kira was. Of course, if anyone knew who he was, the case would have ended, but Naomi should be able to narrow down the number of suspects to who Raye was tailing. The person he was in charge of the day of the bus-jacking would have to be Kira.

He'd never told her who he was tailing that day. He said he didn't want her involved in the case at all. And she used to be okay with that.

Not anymore.

The first thing she had to do was go to task force headquarters. L was working on the case, and she'd worked under him before. She didn't expect him to remember her, but who knew? Even if he didn't accept her to work on the case, she should at least tell them what she knew. That she suspected Kira could kill in other ways than simply heart attacks.

Naomi took a deep breath, and walked in the door. The secretary stopped her. "Where are you going, miss?"

"I...I have some news for L. And the other policemen on the case," she told her.

"I'm sorry, no one's here at the moment," the secretary said. "Can I take a message?"

"Do you know where they are?" Naomi asked.

"I do not, and even if I did, I am not allowed to reveal that information."

"Please. I need to know...it's urgent," she said, desperation lacing her voice.

Then she noticed a handsome young man, surely no older than eighteen, walking towards her. He had a confident stride and a permanent smirk on his face, even as he addressed the secretary.

"I'm here to drop clothes off for my father, Soichiro Yagami," the man said.

"Can I take your name?" the secretary asked.

"Light Yagami."

Naomi's eyes widened. Light Yagami? _The_ Light Yagami? The man Raye had been following? She'd never known Light's father was working on the case. How ironic if he wound up being Kira.

As he gave the clothes to the secretary, Light started walking out the door. Naomi couldn't let him get away. This might be her chance - her one chance to get close to Kira. If, of course, Light was Kira.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear your name. Light Yagami, is it?" she said, innocence lining her voice.

Light eyed her with slight suspicion. "Yes, that's me," he said confidently. "Now I don't know who you are."

Naomi knew Kira could kill with only a face and a name, so damn if she was going to give a possible Kira suspect her real name. "Shoko Maki," she said, as convincingly as she could.

Light smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

The two walked out the door. Now was the time. She could test him, play him, even give him some of her theories to see his reaction. And even if she determined he was Kira, he wouldn't be able to kill her, as she'd given him a fake name.

"So what were you doing there?" Light asked.

"Oh, you know. I just...ah, never mind," she said coyly. Get him intrigued, interested...likely to believe whatever she said.

"It's alright. You can tell me."

"Ah, alright," Naomi said, pretending to give in. "I have a theory."

Light looked interested. "A theory. Hm. About what?"

"About the Kira case."

She gauged his reaction. He hadn't flinched or shown any sign of being confronted or uncomfortable.

"Go on."

"I..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I believe Kira can kill using means other than heart attacks."

Light looked taken aback at her statement, but, unfortunately, not in a way that would seem suspicious. Instead of looking afraid that he'd been caught, he looked bewildered at having never considered that before.

"That's really interesting," he said. "And...quite possibly true. I see why you'd want to tell the task force immediately. Hey, I can give my father a call for you."

Hmm. Naomi was slightly confused. Light didn't seem at all like Kira. Of course, if Kira was truly a genius, whoever he was wouldn't seem suspicious. Still, she felt like she could trust Light. As if Light was her long lost friend.

"Wow. You'd do that for me? Thanks," she said with actual sincerity.

Light smiled. "Of course." He dialed the number on his phone, but the call went straight to voicemail. Seeing Naomi's disappointed face, he reassured her by saying, "Don't worry. You can catch him later."

"So, are you working on the Kira case as well?" Naomi asked.

Light's expression changed slightly. "Actually...I am. L asked me to work with him."

"I'd love to work on the case," she mumbled.

He heard her. "Why?"

Naomi sighed, uncertain whether or not to trust Light, but he seemed innocent. Or maybe her FBI skills were failing her. It had been a very long time since she last worked on a case.

"My fiancee was killed by Kira," she told him. "I want to get revenge. My theory is that whoever he was tailing on that bus during the bus-jacking _has_ to be Kira."

Her eyebrows raised as she saw Light writing something on a single sheet of paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just taking notes. This is useful information for the task force," he said.

Naomi nodded, and then noticed Light looking intently at his watch. Something felt...not quite right, but she pushed the feeling aside and continued. About a minute passed, and Light looked up in confusion.

"You know," he said, "I can get you onto the case."

She was surprised. "Really? You can?"

"Yeah. All I need is some form of identification, L's approval, and a referral from someone on the case. I can refer you and check your identity, but you'd neet to talk to L himself."

Naomi paused for a moment.

"Of course," Light continued, "you're young, and beautiful. You might not want to get yourself involved in such a messy situation."

Now was her chance. She couldn't let it go. If she did, she'd be failing her fiancee, failing her family, failing _herself._

"No. I want to do it," Naomi told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Light smiled at her. "Alright, well, first I'll need to see some form of identification."

Naomi felt a little uneasy, but she said, "I...I have something to tell you. My name isn't really Shoko Maki."

"Really?" Light looked surprised. "You really are smart. Giving out an alias."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Would a driver's license work?" She pulled her license out of her purse.

"Definitely," Light said, taking the card from her. He pulled out his sheet of paper and wrote something on it. "I'm just writing down your name." He gave the license back to her.

"Thank you," she said.

She noticed him looking at his watch again, and counting softly to himself.

"Why are you looking at your watch so intently?" she asked.

"Thirty-eight...thirty-nine...forty."

Light grinned at her. "Because...I'm Kira."

Something changed in her. Her mind felt fuzzy, and her thoughts drifted to suicide. Slowly, she started walking away, not knowing where she was going and feeling as if she were being controlled like a puppet on strings.

"Hey. Do you want to see if anyone's back at task force headquarters now?" Light called after her.

"No," she said.

"My father's line is open now," he said.

"I have nothing to say," she said numbly.

Light smirked at her, and she turned around just enough to see his expression. "Then goodbye, Naomi Misora."

In that moment, it finally hit her. Light was Kira. She had fallen into his trap.

She struggled against the overwhelming feelings inside of her, but there was no fighting fate. Slowly she made her way to a noose she didn't even remember tying.

"I'm sorry. I failed you, Raye," she whispered.

Naomi Misora was never seen again.


End file.
